


Долг отдан

by WTF Kings 2021 (fandom_Kings)



Series: WTF Kings 2021: Спецквест 2021 [4]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Dubious Consent, Gen, M/M, Single work, WTF Kings 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, dub-con
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings/pseuds/WTF%20Kings%202021
Summary: Долг жизни — старинное правило. Даже не правило —  заповедь: если кто-то спас твою жизнь, ты должен либо спасти его, либо выполнить его желание. Каким бы оно ни было.
Relationships: Jack Benjamin & Silas Benjamin, Jack Benjamin/David Shepherd
Series: WTF Kings 2021: Спецквест 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197188
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF Kings 2021: Спецквест 2021





	Долг отдан

— Это обязательно, отец? — спрашивает Джек.

— Ты думаешь, мне это нравится? — Сайлас разворачивается к нему на стуле и смотрит в упор. — Ты думаешь, мне приятно думать, что мой сын ляжет под какого-то солдафона, как шлюха в борделе?

Спасибо, папа, машинально думает Джек.

— Но ты сам виноват, сынок. Думаю, ему и в голову не пришло бы просить такого, если б о тебе уже не ходили слухи.

Сайлас вздергивает брови:

— Или ты думал, что я не знаю?

Он и правда считал, что достаточно осторожен. Считал, что в армии никто не в курсе, а те немногие, что в курсе, никогда не расскажут. Но ведь отец прав: этот ретривер как-то понял, что Джек... что с ним — можно. 

— Ты сам знаешь, долг жизни священен, — на секунду ему чудятся в отцовском голосе сочувственные нотки. — И ты должен вернуть его как можно скорее.

Джек знает. В Гильбоа долг жизни — нечто куда более незыблемое, чем корона на голове Сайласа. Хотя Сайлас утверждает, что и то, и другое утверждено Господом. Старинное правило, даже не правило — заповедь: если кто-то спас твою жизнь, ты должен либо спасти его, либо выполнить его желание — каким бы оно ни было. История знает монархов, которые пренебрегали этим долгом — не Бенджаминов; пока еще — не Бенджаминов. Господь обычно напоминал о невыполненном самым жестоким способом, как только Он и умеет. Сайлас рассказывал эти истории Джеку и Мишель с тех пор, как они научились понимать речь.

— Ты принц Гильбоа, — цедит отец. — Ты не можешь спасти его в ответ, ты не имеешь права подвергать себя такой опасности. Именно поэтому я всегда учил тебя не полагаться на других. И не оказываться в ситуациях, где может понадобиться такая помощь. С этим солдатиком нам еще повезло. В следующий раз у тебя могут попросить что-то куда серьезнее.

— У нас была поддержка, — горло сводит.

— Сын, — его голос звучит глухо и непререкаемо, как похоронный звон. — Теперь уже поздно оправдываться и искать виноватых, что сделано, то сделано. Ты жив, и это главное. Иди и исполни то, что положено. Все гости пока веселятся, и если вы с... рядовым Шепардом сейчас исчезнете, никто не подумает плохого. Решат, что вам надоело наше стариковское общество, и вы улизнули в какой-нибудь клуб. В других обстоятельствах ты бы так и сделал, верно? Так что — какая тебе разница, с каким мальчиком развлекаться?

Он наконец-то смотрит на Джека прямо.

— Мне жаль.

Нет, понимает Джек.Ты хочешь, чтобы это стало мне уроком. Было бы тебе жаль — ты придумал бы тысячу легальных способов не платить долг. Если бы речь шла о Мишель, ты бы и дорогого Боженьку не постеснялся привлечь.

Но солдатик с радостной мордой ретривера не захотел Мишель; он захотел Джека и не постеснялся сказать об этом в глаза его отцу. Впрочем... Он и на "Голиафы" не постеснялся полезть с одной гранатой, замотанной скотчем.

Что ж; по меньшей мере твоя задница достанется не кому-нибудь, а герою.

— Иди, — говорит отец, и Джек вскидывает голову, едва не салютует, как на плацу. Разворачивается и уходит. Отцовский голос летит ему вслед:

— Подумай. Он мог бы попросить гораздо большего. 

И хуже всего — он сейчас даже не о Мишель, думает Джек, аккуратно прикрывая дверь в кабинет. Чего же такого серьезного этот ретривер мог бы попросить у отца? Денег на танк? Мира во всем мире, чтобы его друзья из окопов вернулись домой и завели семьи?

Он чеканит шаг по разукрашенным плитам пола. Ладно, отец прав. Просто еще одно задание. Сделать и забыть.

Он думал, что найдет Шепарда в большом зале, но тот удрал от шумного сборища и сидит за пианино в Малой гостиной. В луче света из коридора видно, как ловко порхают его пальцы по клавишам. Джек, который еле-еле научился гаммам, после чего Роза признала его безнадежным, секунду смотрит на него с завистью. В следующую секунду он представляет, как эти пальцы будут касаться его кожи, и с трудом прогоняет тошноту.

Ну, хватит.. Как будто для тебя такое внове. Разнюнился, как девчонка.

Он решительно проходит вглубь гостиной и кладет Шепарду руку на плечо.

— Отец отдаст тебе или сына, или пианино — но точно не оба сразу. Выбирай.

Тот вскакивает с поспешностью, которая в другой ситуации показалась бы Джеку забавной.

— Ваше высочество?

— Ты, кажется, собираешься меня трахнуть, — замечает Джек с самой порочной из своих улыбок. — Наверное, пора бы называть меня Джеком.

— Ваше высочество. Ох… Джек, — перед Сайласом наверняка так не мямлил. — Я...

Джек хватает его за галстук-бабочку и тянет на себя.

— Идем. Покажу тебе опочивальню принца.

Показывать, впрочем, особо нечего. Покои у Джека весьма просты — небольшая гостиная, гардеробная, спальня. В спальне — альков с кроватью. И вряд ли Шепард оценит то, что бар для напитков сделан из красного дерева, а гардероб чиппендейловский. Даже отцовский портрет отсюда вынесли, некому глядеть непоколебимым осуждающим взглядом.

— Выпьешь? — на самом деле Джек думал, что парнишка уже набрался, а может, Винни или кто-то другой сунул ему веселые таблетки. Под кайфом еще и не такое ляпнешь. Но Шепард, похоже, трезв как стекло, и настроен серьезно. Он только качает головой с тихим "спасибо", когда Джек вытаскивает на свет божий бутылку виски.

А вот Джеку надо выпить. Очень надо.

— Ваше высочество. Джек. Может, не нужно?

— М-м? — Джек поднимает на него брови, потому что набрал полный рот виски.

— С лекарствами, — поясняет ретривер. Джеку внезапно и отчаянно хочется его придушить, и он сглатывает это желание вместе с виски, поперхнувшись и закашлявшись до слез. Шепард смотрит на него пронзительными голубыми глазами.

— Как ваша рана, Джек?

— Зажила, — говорит он зло. Хотя, наверное, мог бы притвориться больным. На самом деле ему полагалось еще неделю лежать в госпитале, но он сбежал. Не хотел вспоминать каждую секунду, что остальным госпиталь не понадобился.

Он вдруг соображает:

— А ты? Тебя не задело?

Он слишком хорошо знает дворцовую клику. У Шепарда о чем только ни спрашивали — но вряд ли об этом. На мгновение Джек — снова капитан, который заботится о своих солдатах, а не жертвенный агнец, готовый возлечь на алтарь.

Мгновение быстро проходит.

— Все хорошо, Джек. Спасибо.

— Ну и отлично, — еще глоток виски, — значит, мы можем пройти в спальню. Только сперва, будь добр, скажи это. Чтобы потом не было разногласий.

Джек вынимает телефон, включает кнопку видеозаписи.

— Ну же. "В возмещение долга жизни я требую с принца Джонатана Бенджамина... " Давай.

— В возмещение долга жизни я требую, — послушно повторяет тот, — с принца Джонатана Бенджамина...

Бледное лицо заливается краской. Маленький ханжа. Джек таких уже видел. У них язык не поднимается сказать, что именно они делают — хотя прекрасно поднимается все остальное.

— В возмещение долга жизни я хочу познать Джонатана Бенджамина. В библейском смысле слова.

А ретривер-то с зубами. Сообразил, что если скажет "провести ночь", Джек будет в полном праве оставить его на коврике у кровати.

— После чего, — продолжает Джек, — долг будет отдан, и о долге будет забыто.

— Долг будет отдан, и о долге будет забыто, — Шепард уже не краснеет и не заикается, а сосредоточенно щурит на Джека глаза. Тот выключает запись.

— Пойдем.

Он зачем-то задергивает шторы в алькове, хотя запер дверь, и сюда никто не попадет. Они с Шепардом останавливаются в шаге от кровати, как неловкие новобрачные.

Шепард осторожно, будто пробуя, кладет руку ему на плечо. Джек вспоминает, как твердая, теплая рука поддерживала его, не давая свалиться с сиденья, когда его везли в часть на грузовике.

Ну вот. Так что ничего тут страшного, правда?

На секунду он даже хочет чего-то такого. Не совместной ночи, а поддерживающей руки, грубоватой ласки, говорящей, что он не один. И за это Джек начинает себя по-настоящему ненавидеть.

— Ладно. Не для записи. Могу я задать вопрос? Зачем ты пошел меня вытаскивать?

Джек понимал: он еще не раз пожалеет, что упустил такую возможность умереть героем. Не позорить отца. А теперь сам он опозорен вдвойне.

— Ты уже тогда нацелился на мою задницу? — шепчет Джек спасителю в ухо. — Или поспорил с ребятами, что завалишь принца?

Это, по крайней мере, можно понять. Какие только пари ни заключались, чтоб хоть немного отвлечься от мыслей о смерти.

Шепард вертит головой.

— Нет. Мы же не знали, что у них принц. Я просто...

Он не заканчивает фразы. Джеку хочется взреветь: и когда же ты, мать твою, понял, что желаешь "по-библейски" меня познать?

Ладно. Неважно. Шепард, который до этого стоял столб столбом, теперь вдруг резко и торопливо начинает расстегивать пуговицы на пиджаке. Словно Джек — шлюха, а у него, как у любого рядового, не хватит денег даже на час.

Джек хватает его за руки.

— Постой, солдат. Тебе предстоит ночь с принцем, а не перепих в казарме. Неужели ты не хочешь ее как следует запомнить?

Потому что он не собирается лежать ничком и молчать, как гефская девка. Он для этого слишком горд. Нет; он этого рядового вытряхнет наизнанку, так, чтобы сегодняшняя ночь стала главным событием его чертовой жизни. Даже если он не сможет никому об ней рассказать (отец с Томасиной наверняка позаботятся о неразглашении).

А то, что Джека тошнит — ну мало ли. Может, его спаситель прав. Не надо было напиваться поверх антибиотиков.

Теперь уже Джек кладет руки ему на плечи в безмолвном приказе — стой смирно. И рядовой подчиняется, хотя Джек видит, как алеют у него щеки, слышит, каким трудным становится дыхание. А ведь он всего-то снял с него чертову бабочку. Отлично. Теперь пиджак. Ох как неудобно тебе было в пиджаке, да? Форма и та лучше, привычнее...

А ведь я изменяю Джозефу, приходит ему в голову. Но эта мысль не задерживается: потому что Джо поймет. То есть — понял бы, если бы Джек ему рассказал. Не стал бы осуждать. Наоборот, понес бы какую-нибудь несуразицу насчет того, что к сексу нельзя принуждать, что любовью нельзя заниматься под давлением, и если его вынудили, то это называется...

Джек обрывает эту мысль, не додумав. Джозеф нахватался глупостей из американских сериалов и разговоров с друзьями-леваками. Он хороший (такой хороший, что у Джека начинает болеть сердце), но он будто живет совсем и не в Гильбоа. По крайней мере, не в том же Гильбоа, что Джек.

И его здесь нет; а Шепард стоит и хлопает глазами, и уже откровенно задыхается.

Джек прячет мысли о Джозефе в потайное место у себя внутри — куда он привык складывать все ценное, чтобы до него не добрались. Где иногда прячется сам во время разговоров с отцом. Это надежное укрытие. Он бы и свое настоящее имя туда спрятал, и гефцы бы его не дознались. А понять, что перед ними принц, когда он грязный, вся рожа в камуфляжной краске, да еще и ссадина на пол-головы... Не догадались бы. Зря отец думает, что Джек не мог умереть достойно...

Почти машинально Джек пробегает пальцами по спине, по плечам Шепарда, оставшегося в рубашке, расстегивает ему ворот и костяшками пальцев поглаживает кадык.

Отец ведь не того испугался, что Джека убьют. Он испугался, что его узнают. Что придется выбирать между жизнью сына и достоинством страны.

Джек догадывается, что выбрал бы Сайлас.

Наверное, он и вправду должен быть благодарен рядовому Шепарду — за то, что не дал узнать об этом выборе наверняка.

Медленно, пуговица за пуговицей, Джек расстегивает на Шепарде рубашку. Будто невзначай задевает ногтями соски. Поддевает пальцем армейские жетоны, и почти успокаивается.

Ладно. Просто устрой этому рядовому хорошую увольнительную. Он заслужил — столько торчал в окопной грязи. Все они заслужили.

Джек пытается пробудить в себе хоть что-то, похожее на нежность. Шепард совсем еще мальчишка. На его месте мог бы оказаться любой из гвардейцев — Ричардсон или Мэллори...

(Ерунда; никогда в жизни они не стали бы требовать такого, даже если бы хотели. Особенно — если бы хотели).

Джек стягивает рубашку и отбрасывает прочь. Ощупывает Шепарда, словно он — кусок глины, и Джек собирается из него лепить. А неплохой кусок, надо сказать. Не из тощеньких дворцовых прилипал. Мускулы землепашца, кровь с парным молоком. Да познакомься ты с ним в другом месте, слюнями бы истек и долго бы сожалел, что нельзя... Считай, что это подарок.

Последняя фраза отчего-то звучит в голове отцовским голосом. Но отец прав: надо расслабиться и получить удовольствие.

— Ваше... — шепчет Шепард. — Джек... Пожалуйста, можно...

Он неожиданно резко притягивает его к себе и начинает целовать — не пытаясь просунуть язык, но просто раз за разом упрямо касаясь губ. Руки лихорадочно шарят по телу Джека, пытаясь найти хоть что-то, что можно расстегнуть и снять; путаются в пуговицах, так что Джек начинает бояться за костюм.

— Ну, ну, тише, рядовой, — Джек прикусывает его нижнюю губу, пересчитывает пальцами родинки на плече. Осторожно поддевает ремень брюк, ловко расстегивает и спускает. А под брюками у нас... ничего себе.

— Ты посмотри, какой жеребец, — улыбается Джек. Он говорит как шлюха — но, строго говоря, сейчас он и есть шлюха. Он осторожно прихватывает член рукой, легко касается яичек — Шепард стонет так, будто его режут, — проводит ладонью по стволу и — сказано тебе, получай удовольствие, — сжимает крепкие прохладные ягодицы и притягивает Шепарда к себе, так, что немаленькое достоинство вжимается ему в брюки. Внутри начинает подниматься механическое желание, не достигающее души, как улыбка не достигает глаз. Он на секунду отрывает Шепарда от себя, укладывает его на расстеленную кровать и скидывает собственный пиджак. Остается в рубашке, торчащей из-за пояса брюк там, где ее вытянули чужие торопливые пальцы, застегнутой всего на несколько пуговиц.

— Джек, — бессмысленно зовет Шепард.

— Сейчас, — он опускается на ковер меж его мощных светлых колен. Решительно — лакомый кусочек. Достаточно прикусить нежную кожу на бедре — и у Джека уже стоит. Интересно, зачли бы ему долг, если бы не встало?

Он обещал сделать эту ночь незабываемой — не Шепарду обещал, себе — поэтому сейчас издевается над солдатиком, как может. Покусывает и лижет бедра, массирует расщелину, раздвинув мощную задницу, проводит языком по нежному местечку между анусом и яйцами, заставляя Шепарда извиваться и даже не стонать — кричать так, что приходится напомнить ему о слугах и гостях.

Шепард беспорядочно шарит по его заднице; судя по его состоянию, ремень в брюках он будет искать весь остаток ночи.

— Тише, — снова приказывает ему Джек. Вывернувшись из жадных рук, он берет в рот толстый член. И вправду огромный — по крайней мере, Джеку он таким кажется. У него сто лет никого не было, и мысленно он уже готовится к боли.

И что было Шепарду не оставить его гефцам? Там он тоже ожидал боли — знал, что первым делом будут бить по ранам. Но там от него, по крайней мере, не требовали быть благодарным.

Да ладно. Что это ты, Джек Бенджамин, чужого члена испугался.

Где-то на границе разума брезжит надежда, что если как следует отсосать, Шепарду этого хватит, но она сразу отмирает. Не хватит. Шепард дорвался. Интересно — может, он в своей деревне тайком дрочил на официальный портрет принца?

Джек играет языком с его членом, дразнит кончиком головку, проскальзывает под кожицу. Потом забирает в рот яички, и Шепард начинает задыхаться. Кажется, по-настоящему. Познать принца и умереть — как это вам? Джек фыркает, так и не выпустив его яйца изо рта, и солдатик напрягается так, что, кажется, сейчас и кончит.

— Джек, — всхлипывает, — пожалуйста, Джек...

И стоит выпустить его изо рта, как он словно приходит в себя. Тянет Джека на себя, на кровать — а руки у него сильные, что он там делал у себя в деревне? Целыми днями косил траву?

Солдатик бормочет что-то неразборчивое и с грехом пополам стягивает с Джека брюки вместе с трусами. Неумело и глупо целует куда-то в бедро.

Да у него что, первый раз с парнем?

От этой мысли почему-то становится неловко. Шепард трется о его ногу, как собака. Чертов ретривер. Будь у него хвост, он сейчас изо всех сил колотил бы им по постели.

— Подожди, — пока он роется в тумбочке, возбуждение почти спадает. Да ладно. Что за слабак. У тебя на кровати такое сокровище, а ты...

Сокровище дрожащими руками раскатывает по члену презерватив. Спасибо, хоть это Джеку делать не пришлось. Презервативы со смазкой: хранить в спальне отдельный флакон рискованно, слуги будут шептаться. Ладно; чем богаты, тем и рады.

Джеку больно, как он и ожидал; Шепард сперва бестолково тычется в него, как девственник в первую брачную ночь, а потом впиливается со всей силы, и Джек даже винить его не может: слишком долго парень терпел.

Ему вообще некого винить, кроме себя.

Ничего; никто еще не умирал от члена в заднице. Джек терпит, раскачивается, подмахивает. Он все еще в измятой и истерзанной рубашке, и почему-то эта тонкая ненадежная защита успокаивает. Почему-то так легче.

Про себя он удивляется — как это Дэвид держится так долго; вот ведь — деревенская закалка. И стоит об этом подумать, как твердая мозолистая рука сжимается на его полуопавшем члене и начинает дрочить; несколько движений, и Джек прилаживается, и толчки внутри приобретают ритм. Вот так... хорошо. Отлично. Молодец. Еще...

— Давай, — шепчет он, не отдавая себе отчета. — Давай... вот так...

Рука на его члене убыстряется. На потолке туда-сюда ездит люстра. Взад-вперед. Взад-вперед. Джек пытается отключиться; сосредоточиться только на толчках и теплых пальцах, дрочащих ему член. Шепард вдруг замирает, словно на стоп-кадре, лицо искажено, рот растянут в странной гримасе — и Джека внутри обдает горячим. И сам он кончает почти тут же — просто от облегчения, что все кончилось.

Солдатик рядом дышит громко, со стоном и с удивлением, будто только сейчас научился дыханию.

— Спасибо, — шепчет он, — спасибо, спасибо.

Надо бы его прогнать, но лучше слугам не видеть, кто выбирается ночью из спальни принца. Ладно; черт с ним, главное, чтоб не пошел на второй заход. Джек поворачивается, утыкается лицом в подушку и тут же засыпает. Он слишком рано удрал из больницы и потому вырубается очень быстро. И сейчас, засыпая, успевает этому порадоваться.

Ни о чем не надо думать.

Он просыпается под утро от тихого захлебывающегося шепота. Солдатик прижимает его к себе, как плюшевого мишку. Джек лениво пытается понять, сколько времени, и не сразу прислушивается к шепоту.

— ...никому не отдам. Увезу далеко, я столько мест в горах знаю, никто не найдет, никто не сделает больно, не позволю, даже королю не позволю, всегда буду рядом, всегда...

А солдатик-то маньяк, понимает Джек. И непонятно, что хуже: то ли он такой опытный сталкер, что раньше разведки знал, кого именно взяли гефцы, то ли просто одержимый...

Но самое паршивое — на секунду Джеку хочется того, что он обещает.

Чтобы его увезли отсюда. Чтобы никто не нашел.

Утром он спрашивает у Шепарда:

— Долг отдан?

— Долг отдан и забыт, — подтверждает тот, и Джек чувствует, как сильно солдатику хочется его поцеловать, но тот сдерживается и быстро одевается, выслушивая указания Джека — как выйти из этого крыла, чтоб его не заметили.

Когда Шепард наконец уходит, Джек открывает в душе воду и выкручивает почти до кипятка.

Удивительно: ночью он не чувствовал себя таким грязным. А сейчас, когда выходит из душа, и взгляд падает на смятые простыни, то едва не кидается обратно, к унитазу.

Ничего. Тошнота уже проходит. Кажется, даже ссадина на голове болит меньше. Секс — первое средство от болезни. А про простыни надо сказать слугам, чтоб убрали...

Задание выполнено. Долг жизни над этим дворцом больше не висит.

Он долго чистит зубы, долго одевается. Когда он наконец выскальзывает из комнаты, безнадежно опаздывая к завтраку, на пути ему попадается Томасина.

— Ваше высочество, все хорошо?

— Просто отлично, — улыбается он.

— У вас усталый вид, — говорит она тихо. — Вам ничего не нужно, Джек?

Вот бы, как в детстве, уткнуться ей в колени, позволить себя утешить, послушать тягучую и долгую песню — мама таких не знала, да и вообще редко пела им с Мишель.

Но Томасина смотрит на него знающим взглядом — как одна жертва может смотреть на другую..

Когда же с ней такое случилось? Наверняка не на службе у отца, значит, раньше, во время войны. И конечно, она об этом никому не рассказывала. Так с чего сейчас ждет, что он поделится?

Джек принимает вид кота, наевшегося сметаны.

— У меня была тяжелая ночка, — говорит он и нарочито облизывает губы. — Боюсь, я рискую заснуть за омлетом, но в остальном все просто отлично.

Если она и глядит ему вслед, Джек этого не видит. Он надеется за завтраком уговорить отца, чтобы тот отправил Шепарда к семье, на самый край Гильбоа. В конце концов, солдатик выполнил главный военный долг.

Но когда он находит одетого по форме солдатика в столовой, и отец радостно называет его "Капитаном Шепардом", а тот смотрит на Джека и сияет, как только что отчеканенный лавр, у него уже не хватает сил притворяться. Он быстрым шагом покидает столовую, выходит во двор и сгибается пополам, пытаясь отдышаться.

И снова вспоминает:

"Он мог попросить гораздо большего".


End file.
